Downloadable Content in Mafia III
Downloadable content in Mafia III includes various recurring content, two pre-order bonuses and three story DLCs. Free Recurring Content The makers of Mafia III established a feature called "Free Recurring Content". Due to an outpouring of fan feedback they decided to include gameplay features that were not originally intended to be in the game. Unlike DLC, these features are released as updates and automatically downloaded directly to the user free of charge. This content includes Character Clothing, Vehicle Customization and New Bordeaux Racing. To read more about these features, see our Additional Content in Mafia III page. Free DLCs Judge, Jury & Executioner Weapons Pack Sal Marcano and the Italian Mafia have done a bad, bad thing. In their pursuit of ultimate power they've wronged Lincoln Clay, the one man capable of dismantling everything. Now he's coming for them and he'll make damn sure they know it with three signature gold-laden weapons designed for one thing... dismantling and destroying the Italian Mafia piece by crooked piece. My2K Entitlements Bonus Channel your inner Mafioso with a sweet three-piece suit outfit the "Classico" and a custom gold-plated revolver "IL Duca" when you link your game to a valid My2K account. Vehicle and Weapon DLCs Family Kick-Back Pack Don't know about where you're from, but New Bordeaux can be a dangerous town. If you're planning to head down to these parts, anyhow, it's always best to come prepared! The Italian Mafia has a stranglehold on the city, and it's all about kick-backs to your bosses to keep them happy. The Family Kick-Back Pack is a pre-order bonus available for Mafia III. It contains three exclusive vehicles and weapons, available for PC, PS4, and Xbox One from any authorized retail or online store offering it for pre-order. Story DLCs Faster, Baby! Fast cars, dramatic chases, and epic stunt driving take center stage as Lincoln joins forces with Roxy Laveau, a sister-in-arms out to take down a corrupt sheriff terrorizing civil rights activists on the outskirts of New Bordeaux. This DLC was released on March 28, 2017. Stones Unturned When a merciless rival resurfaces in New Bordeaux, Lincoln must join forces with CIA agent John Donovan to settle a blood feud that began in the war-torn jungles of Vietnam. This DLC was released on May 30, 2017. Sign of the Times A string of ritualistic killings has New Bordeaux on the edge of terror. At Father James' request, Lincoln agrees to hunt down the cult responsible, a quest that will take him from the dark heart of the old bayou to the drug-ridden counterculture of the inner city. This DLC was released on July 25, 2017. Season Pass The Mafia III Season Pass includes the three story DLCs listed above. It can be purchased from the Playstation Store, Steam Store, XBox Marketplace and the MAC Game Store (See notes Below). *The season pass does not include the Family Kick-Back Pack, which needs to be purchased separately. *The Judge, Jury & Executioner Weapons Pack, while free, needs to be downloaded separately. *The season pass is available for MAC, but at present the only available DLC is Faster, Baby!. It is unknown when the remaining two DLCs will become available; however, Steam automatically downloads the files for them, placing them outside the game package. Category:Mafia III Category:DLC in Mafia III